The Cullen's changed my life
by lilmizzkkCullen
Summary: when Isabella's mum dies she is 7 her dad Charlie gets violent and she is forced to move to forks with him what happens when she meets the Cullen's? will they save her or will Charlie win? all human rated M for safety all Cullen's are involved
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Isabella swan but most people call me Bella

My mum died I was seven, that's when my dad, chief police, Charlie swan started abusing me .he makes me cook ,clean ,work ,go to school and do the shopping ,let's just say I became his personal slave.

The hospital know my name off by heart as I've been there so many times with injury's my dad gave me, he blames it on my also blames mums death on me too so i know how it feels to be blamed all the time.

So that's was pretty much my story and I didn't expect a better future, that's until my dad and me moved to forks and I met the Cullen's.


	2. AN

A/N

Hi guys I'm just writing to tell you that I wont be updating for a long while as it's the summer holiday and I forgot to save all of my chapters on to a u.s.b and left them on my school computer account as that is were I got inspired to write this the story is also pre written and edited

II WILL NOT ABANDDON THIS STORY.

Lilmizzkkcullen xoxox mhw


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm; I was not looking forward to today. I got ready dressing in a pair of black jeans and a indigo t-shirt with my converses.I left my house after eating a granola bar and got in the old truck my dad had given me then I was was quite cold so I turned on the heater and went to school I have no idea where to go I followed the road signs. As soon as I got to school I parked near the front office and went in

"Excuse me" I said to the redheaded receptionist

"Oh yes dear how I can help you"she replied with a genuine smile

Erm…, well in new here I was told to come get my seduce from here"

"Oh yes what's your name dear "she asked

"Isabella sawn "I said in a quiet voice hoping she didn't recognise my last name

"Wait swan? "She said as she handed me my papers "the police's daughter?"

"Yher that's me "I said blushing slightly

"Well then have a good day "she said with another genuine smile

"Thank you for your help "I said with a smile

I walked to my first class wich was history, my teacher sent me to the back of the class and told me to read until you caught up, after history I had biology I met Mr banner at the door and he told me the only seat left was next to Edward I took my seat someone cleared their thought behind me, I looked up to see him, he was gorgeous, he had deep green eyes and perfect bone structure.

"Why are you sitting at my table "he asked?

"Erm…I…I didn't know this was your seat I'm new here and Mr Banner told me to sit here I'm sorry

I… I'll move if you want me to "I replied hoping he wasn't angry at me

"Oh ok, you can sit there it doesn't bother me "he said with a crooked smile" I'm Edwards Cullen by the way "he added

"I'm Isabella swan but everyone called me Bella it's nice to meet you"I said with a smile

"You to "he said then turned his attention to Mr Banner

That was the last time he spoke to me that lesson. I finish School and went straight home, as soon as I got in I heard a loud crash coming from upstairs, I went to investigate and found 3 men in black trashing my dad's room there was another man in my room I was so scared

"Hello what are you doing in my house? "I asked curiously

"Oh shit "one of them said they rushed towards the stairs where I was they ran down then they pushed me causing me to fall and hit my head they all rushed out the door.

Slowly I slipped further and further in to darkness


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up to an unusual voice calling my name

"Bella…Bella can you hear me? I'm doctor Cullen, wake up, can you tell me what happened? "

"Is she going to be ok?" That was my dad why does he care?

I slowly opened my eyes to see Doctor Cullen leaning over me

"Bella can you tell me what happened? Where are you hurt?"

"I…I…I came home a… a….and the door was unlocked so I came in and heard a loud bang coming from upstairs so I went up there to see what it was, w…hen I got up there, I saw a group of men trashing the bedrooms one turned round and saw me they all came rushing towards the stairs where I was standing as they ran they pushed me I hit my head and my arm is hurting they just left me there, then I passed out. That's all I can remember"

"can you remember what they looked like?" doctor cullen asked me

"I didn't get a good look at their faces but I know they were men because of their voices" I said with a frown on my face

" hey it's ok ,can you stand up ?he asked

I nodded in response he put his hands on top of my shoulders and helped me up, he sat me on the couch and started looking at the cut on the back of my head.

"it looks fine ,you don't need stitches but it may hurt if it does just take some pain killer."

"ok thank you"I said

"no problem I will go now if your head starts to hurt to much come and find me at the hospital"

Inodded

(The next day= saturday)

"Bella "oh no that was the sound of my dad's voice. Shit he must be home from work early and I don't have his dinner ready.

"Coming dad" I called hoping he was in a good mood "Isabella where is my food, and look at this mess clean it up now then go straight to bed without any food you can starve you fucking bitch,." he shouted as soon as he saw me

"Yes dad, sorry dad I thought you would be at work and be back later.I'm going to start your food then I will clean the kitchen" I replied scared her would lose his temper.

"It should have been done already and this whole fucking house should be fucking spotless you lazy fucking whore"he screamed as he grabbed my hair and pulled me toward the front room.

"Look at this mess! I shouldn't have to come home to this "he fumed

Oh no he was angry

"I…I...I was going to do it just before you called me"

He pushed me to the ground and started kicking me in the stomach shouting many names at me such as slut ,bitch and whore even though I've never had a boyfriend because he told me he would kill me and the boy if he ever found out. I tried not to cry at the pain as it only made him angrier and I never told him to stop or ever begged him to stop as it just made him kick and punch harder.

Eventuly he stopped and walked up the stairs "I want dinner in 10 minutes"

"Ok dad "I said trying not to cry. I stood up in pain and rushed to the kitchen to start his dinner it will have to be something quick I thought as I decided to make his favourite, fish fry ,that

was easy to do.

I called dad seven minutes after I started .I placed his plate on the table with some cans of beer, this should keep him happy

"BELLA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE, MOVE! "He screamed

"Sorry dad I was just cleaning the living room and the table "I replied

"Well it's done now; go do the kitchen "he huffed "then go to bed you will not have food until you prove you are worth wasting shit on"

"Yes dad "I said as I rushed into the kitchen

After about 10 minutes I hade finished I went up to my bedroom and got my school bar ready for

tomorrow I would be going back to school tomorrow .I went to bed after getting permission from my dad.


End file.
